


03-07-2020 (2)

by WuChouHe



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuChouHe/pseuds/WuChouHe





	03-07-2020 (2)

那么，用手机也写一点试试吧！

有倾诉欲也很久了，一直没找到合适的地方倾倒/存放。（本来也不是一个坚持记日记的人。“十年日记”、“五年日记”若能坚持，也很有趣，只是app装来装去，总不能形成习惯。）

因缘际会来到被这个网站，被它的起源，立意，“在自己的房间里”，深深吸引。

现在要停下来给小猫听写了。今天突然开窍了似的，写字写得又大又工整，自称“写得脸都憋红了”。


End file.
